The cursed
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: One night while getting information regarding a murder he's trying to get revenge for, he unintentionally discovers some of his classmates secret, they're vampires and he gets caught by Itachi, who has the job of keeping him in sight. Humor as well.ItaDei
1. Unlucky

Document Opened: 07/14/2009, 08:01pm.

Authors Note  
I got a GreenDay poster earlier and can't stop listening to their songs. I love GreenDay and their music.

There, I got my fangirl moment out...for now. Onto other stuff.

Warnings: Out of character-ness, Lime-Making out, Mentions of past abuse(Not in the traditional sense), Violence, Drama, Humor, Edited language courtesy of Hidan, Lemon-Smex. There will be an advanced warning for it incase for some reason you don't wanna see it.0_o.

Genres: Modern Day AU, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance-Fluff-etc, Crime, Mystery, Humor. Well, it can't be totally depressing, eh.;b.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Some of the other students had mentioned to him in passing that getting on _any_ of the members bad side would cause him trouble in the long run. He didn't care and was fairly certain he was on the wrong side of _two_ of Akatsuki's members anyway.

First off was a popular student, Itachi Uchiha. He was popular but never said much, at least as far as he knew. A couple of years back Itachi had _beaten_ him in what was supposed to be a friendly little practice run in track. Ever since that cloudy day he had been in what he had a feeling was probably a one-sided competition with him. At least until he got a rematch and _won_.

Secondly was Sasori Akasuna. They just didn't see eye to eye on _art_. '_It's without a doubt, fleeting, un._' He thought while heading into the aforementioned classroom. It was his last class of the day, for that he was grateful.

He hadn't been having a particularly good day and only hoped that it wouldn't affect his meeting with a contact later on that night.

///////////////////////////////////////

"See the light yet, _brat_?" He asked sarcasticly. Deidara took his seat which to his dismay was beside the Senior student. "Not in the mood today, Akasuna, un." He shot back without so much as a glance.

Much to his surprise Sasori actually let him be while they listened to the teacher drone on about the use of pencils and shading. He had some inner amusement at the fact that he knew Sasori, was as bored as he was with this since they both knew most if not all of what the teacher was saying.

Such was the next forty five minutes until the bell rang, it took almost all of the self-control he had not to just jump up and run out of there.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

He didn't have to look to know that a couple of people were watching him while he was walking out of the school and down the sidewalk to head back to his apartment. It was a little un-nerving but he would be away from there soon enough.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You can't be serious." Sasori said as he and Itachi turned back to face the gang after they had cast a quick glance at the disappearing blond.

"I am. Considering we need one more person and I know by fact he has the fighting abilities to rival ours." Their leader, Pein, crossed his arms.

"Have you forgotten that he's not exactly like _us_?" Sasori glanced over at Pein.

"Things change." He spoke in a tone that meant no more back talk on the matter.

If the younger teen failed to co-operate with them then he would turn him into one of them and then he would have no choice but to accept being a member. Plain and simple.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Time slowly slipped by but now it was ten forty pm and he was preparing to leave to meet an informant. They were somewhat expensive but it was one of the only ways to get information regarding his target right now without a high risk of getting caught.

Last check a week ago, they still thought him to be dead. Which worked out just fine for him but he still couldn't be too cautious. After making sure he had everything he would need, he walked out of the apartment and locked his door. Unaware of how much things would change in such a short time.

//////////////////////////////////////

While keeping to the shadows on his way to the park, he walked in silence while a full moon and a sky full of stars lit up the sky. It made some parts ahead of him easier to see but more difficult to keep hidden.

//////////

'_So far so good, un_.' He thought while he casually approached his target while the time on his watch changed to eleven on the dot.

"Good to see you made it cousin." The man nodded his head at him with a grin for greeting a family member. A cover in case anyone was nearby.

"It's been awhile. Did any of the other family get to make it on the same flight, un?" His way of asking if the man had been followed. Having done this so many times before it became natural. Something he both liked and loathed.

"Not that I'm aware of but Aunt Irma did send you the photos like she promised." He held out a sealed white envelope

"And I have the Nature photo's like I said, un." At the same time the two held up an arm and exchanged the products. "You still meeting Tatsuki next week?" The brunette questioned while pocketing the envelope containing his money for the information. He had a feeling the kid wouldn't like what he saw but he wasn't getting paid for voicing such thoughts.

Besides, something about the blond felt a bit dangerous, even for someone in his line of _work_. '_At least he pays without giving a hassle._' The man thought while the blond slipped his envelope in his own poclet and zipped it shut.

"Yeah. You still have to go to that meeting in the morning, right, un?" He glanced at the man while speaking while casting a quick glance around.

"True, well I better be going. Gotta get rested for that. Getting up at the crack of dawn ain't fun." He shook his head while turning to walk away while the blond did the same.

"See you next time you're in town and thank Aunt Irma for me, un." With that the two went their separate ways.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He was casual about the walk back to his apartment. Not having a further need to conceal himself at the moment. Neither had been followed and the guy was one of the best at his work.

The blond was almost surprised at how empty the streets were, despite being around an area with scattered abandoned buildings there was almost always at least one other person. Normally a drunk staggering home but at least some other form of life out there.

Not long later while he was passing back by one of the shadowed alley's, he heard a clatter from something hitting the trashcans and out of reflex and some paranoia, he jerked his head to left to see what had caused the commotion.

What he saw made his visible blue eye widen considerably in surprise as he was frozen for what felt like an eternity.

The thought of running like no tomorrow came to mind as he saw the Uchiha standing over a body with slightly _bloody fangs_. As if that wasn't enough the raven haired teen turned to look at him. A frown on his face as he did so. "Deidara?" He spoke while taking a step forward, this was not good.

Without replying he took off running as fast as his legs could carry him and unfortunately for him, Itachi took off after, knowing what he had to do. '_Pein will not be happy about this._' He thought while chasing down the blond.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Being a vampire came with it's own perks. Strength and speed being only a couple of them.  
It hadn't taken him long to catch up to the blond but before they could fight, he was quick to raise his arm and strike the back of the blonds neck to knock him out.

The street itself seemed dead and for that he was greatful since he needed to get the blond back to his place. Pein would not want him going free after seeing what he had.

Picking up the unconscious teen, he carried him bridal style and took off in the shadows to return to his apartment.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Less than an hour later he laid the younger teen down on his bed and went into the living-room to call Pein since he failed to re-group with them.

After a moment of ringing he heard the familiar voice. "We have a problem."

"_Itachi? What happened?_" Pein's own voice was calm but as vampires they had their own worries. Hunters being one of them.

"I was spotted by Deidara and had to bring him back to my place." What the blond was doing in that area was something he couldn't put his finger on.

Itachi heard an audible sigh before hearing Pein speak again. "_Hold him there and I will be by tomorrow. That is all for now._" With that Pein hung as did Itachi.

At least he knew the younger teen would be out of it for awhile. But, when Deidara woke up, there would hell to pay and he knew it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finished: 09/16/2009, 01:09am.


	2. Marked

Document Opened: 09/19/2009, 01:01am.

Authors Note:  
Happy Speak Like a Pirate Day! Yarr, matey;s.X3.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Very slowly and a bit groggily he began to wake up, it had taken him a moment after seeing the ceiling through his half-lidded visible eye that he realized he wasn't in his apartment and that made him shoot straight up.

It wasn't long after that he found the back of his neck to be a little sore. '_Where am I, un?_' He thought since he knew better than to speak in unfamiliar territory. The blonds blue eye widened in surprise as the events from the previous night flooded his mind, he was quick to make certain that he had the information he paid for last night still with him and to his relief, he did.

'_I need to get away from here, un._' After looking around, all he could tell was that he in someone's bedroom. The walls were a simple color of egg-shell white and there was a dresser near the door with a vanity mirror above it.

A few pictures adorned the walls but nothing really personal, the floor was wooden with a runner rug at the end of the bed. The bed he was on had black sheets with a red comforter and it was during this part of looking around did he notice a night-stand on the left side of the bed and on it was a light blue lamp, a digital clock and a photo that he leaned in closer to get a look at.

After seeing the framed photo he had an idea of _where _he was at least. The photo was of Itachi in a park with someone who looked a good bit like him but a few years younger. He frowned since that meant he was probably in the _Uchiha's_ room.

Escape, he figured would be _very _good right now since he had no want to be killed by the raven haired teen. Looking around the room once more, he spotted a window on the right wall. It wasn't exactly a large window but thanks to his size, he could fit through it. '_Better than nothing, un._' With that, he quietly slid off the queen size bed and gently crept over to the window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Deidara, was visibly startled and jerked his head toward the direction of the voice only to narrow his eye at the older teen, Itachi.

"Give me one reason why I _shouldn't_ bust the window open and get out of here, un?" He asked with a voice laced in venom and anger. Forgetting the fact that if Itachi was strong enough to knock him out like he had then he could probably kill him on a whim.

"It's rigged." He replied in a monotone voice while walking over.

"What, un?" He asked puzzled. Ready to fight if the other male attacked.

"It's electronically rigged on the inside and outside to deliver a powerful shock to who or whatever touches it." To prove his point, he fished out a small piece of paper from his pocket that was wadded up.

Without another word he casually tossed it at the window and a zapping noise was heard as the paper-ball fell to the ground with a small black burnt mark and a little smoke eminating from it.

"Unbelieveable, un." He raised an eyebrow before facing Itachi once more.

"It's effective." Itachi said while eyeing the paper.

"What are the odds of you letting me leave, un?"

"I cannot let you leave after what you have seen last night. Pein is coming by later to settle the matter."

"I _will_ fight you, un." He narrowed his blue eye at the Uchiha who was unphased.

"If you think you can win then be my guest." He knew he could defeat the angered blond, even without his vampirism perks.

'_Dammit, I don't think I can win here._' For the first time in quiet awhile, he was stuck. "I _hate_ you, un."

"That's irrelevant. We cannot risk you telling anyone about last night."

The blond crossed his arms and was trying very hard to not just start the fight himself. "Is that it? I have more important things to do then have more people think I'm insane, un." He huffed.

While talking to the teen, Itachi was working on an idea. Pein wanted Deidara to join but would more than likely end up forcing him to become a vampire like they were. And that meant they would have someone as strong as them but with a deep running hatred. He didn't doubt that the blond would side with their enemy given the chance and that would only be disastrous for them. "There _is_ another option but I am not sure you would like it."

"If it means I can leave then I'm listening, un." Leave and not have to deal with him or anyone else from their _gang_.

"It mean's I would know where you are at _all_ times. I would be able track you no matter where you are." And kill him if for some reason he became a threat.

"Forget it, I'm not wearing a tracking device, un."

"It's not a tracking device, it's a mark. I take some of your blood but not enough to kill you and after that you are free to go."

Deidara was silent while weighing his options. '_Then again, what choice do I have, un._' He thought since Itachi would only know where he was and the blond had a feeling that the Uchiha would more then likely leave him alone. "If I do this then I can leave and you won't follow me or anything, un?" He asked skeptically.

"Contrary to popular belief I do have things I need to do and playing baby-sitter is not one of them."

He had to bite his tongue to refrain from attacking the Uchiha, he was only a year younger then Itachi. "Just get it over with, un." He replied bitterly while holding out his arm.

He unintentionally let out a surprised yelp when Itachi grabbed his extended arm and pulled him closer then he was comfortable with and sunk his fangs into the lower left side of his neck. After a few moments had passed he flinched as the fangs were slowly removed.

"It is done. You can go now."

Deidara just made an unintelligible noise as an answer since he was a bit light headed but he understood that he could leave and that was fine by him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Less than twenty minutes later he was back in his own apartment and was mildly surprised at the fact Itachi lived only a cople of blocks away from him and at the Uchiha's offer to walk him back to his place. The blond was apt to decline seeing as he was still mad at him and he was more then capable of making it back on his own.

After getting inside and locking the door, he trudged over to his couch and plopped on it fairly hard. Figuring he could look over the information in the envelope later. '_Nap good, un._' He thought while his eyes fell shut.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile what the blond didn't know was that Itachi followed him regardless and had been back at his own place talking to Pein on the phone.

"_That was not your call to make._"

"If you turned him into one of us now, then that would have had consequences along the lone. At least this way we can gain his trust first."

"_I was not going to do such a thing right now. I am not the idiot you seem to think I am_."

"I am merely suggesting builiding trust first then he'll be easier to get to join."

"_Then that is your new mission. You have one month to get him to join or I'll take care of it myself. I'll give you the details after feeding tonight._" With that Pein hung up and Itachi let out a small sigh.

He knew Pein was only giving him the impossible task since he made a decision like that without telling or consulting their _Leader_ first.

Today was just not his day.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Action in the next chapter. Of the violent kind, not the lemon kind, sadly.  
And today (09/20) is my Grandmothers Birthday!.XD.

Finished: 09/20/2009, 12:12am.


End file.
